1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifting mechanisms, and more particularly but not exclusively to lifting mechanisms employed in integrated circuit fabrication systems.
2. Description of the Background Art
Integrated circuits are typically fabricated in specially-built manufacturing facilities. An integrated circuit manufacturing facility may include a clean room and provisions for pumps, gas supply lines, and other fabrication support items. Because a manufacturing facility is relatively expensive to build, it is advantageous to efficiently utilize every available space in a manufacturing facility. To this end, systems for fabricating integrated circuits, which are also referred to as “tools”, are designed with compact dimensions so that they can be placed close to one another.
Like other pieces of machinery, a tool needs to be serviced from time to time. The compact dimensions of a tool, together with a crowded manufacturing facility, make some components of a tool difficult to access for servicing. This access problem is exacerbated by the fact that some tools have heavy, unwieldy, and dangerous components.
From the foregoing, a mechanism for improving access to components of a tool is generally desirable.